This invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for the construction of artificial roads. In the drilling of oil wells or in the search for hydrocarbons or in construction or repairing of different type devices in remote areas it is very difficult to enable trucks and other heavy equipment to transport the necessary apparatus and equipment to the desired site because of poor ground conditions, for example, if the ground is too wet such trucks and the like cannot traverse a wet ground because they will become stuck. To overcome this problem a complete service industry has grown up which is either a complete temporary road construction crew which will lay down gravel, shale, or the like or board construction crews which will lay down as roads, a whole series of boards. Normally, to construct such a road the boards are anywhere from 10 ft. to 20 ft. long and anywhere from 11/2 to 21/2 inches thick and from 6 to 8 inches wide and thus not only are very heavy but also require manual manipulation in the form of labor to construct such boards laterally to a width of 8 ft. to 14 ft. and longitudinally sometimes for miles.
Further, while such boards, when laid down, will support heavy trucks, tractors, trailers and other equipment, because of the expense involved yet another labor intensive crew must move back in and, if possible, separate such boards or pull such boards apart. Pulling such boards apart is often difficult because such boards are normally nailed with big heavy penny nails hammered into the boards with axes or sledge hammers.
Thus, such board road construction is not only very labor intensive but is also very dangerous because of the weight and build of the boards and it is also very capital intensive because of the number of board feet involved. Further, it is often difficult to remove such boards, if at all, more than one time and because such boards must be singularly torn apart and grouped together the usable life of such boards is not great when compared to the use/cost involved.